


【李振宁X我】欲火焚身

by danseyinshua



Category: danseyinshua
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danseyinshua/pseuds/danseyinshua
Kudos: 45





	1. 【李振宁X我】欲火焚身1

jazzy bar今晚很热闹。

我跟着鸣姐走了进去，轰鸣震耳的电音配合着蓝蓝紫紫的灯光晃得人睁不开眼。

第一次见这种场面，我的心突突突地跳着，伴着鼓点。

突突突，突突突。

鸣姐递给我酒水单，颠倒混乱的人群将我挤向吧台，我回头。

嗯，鸣姐已经进入了气氛。

随意点了一杯，没有人指导我也能适应，我是来寻乐的。

坐稳于角落，视线扫向人群。

我心里忐忑、紧张，上方一张张癫狂的脸环绕在我四周，我有点害怕了。

谁来教教我该怎么办。

一杯可乐适时地出现在我手里。这是我点的，我只会喝这个。

“姐姐第一次来吗？”

好听的微醺男声在我耳边响起。我下意识向左侧偏头，猝不及防，暖烘烘柔润的微张双唇出现在我视线里，暖暖的气息扑向我的左脸。

接下来的一幕让我在心里发出鸡叫。

我抬眼看向他的眼睛。下垂的长睫毛，斜睨向我的深眸，异常高挺的鼻梁，凌乱搭于额前的刘海，以及清晰可闻的鼻息……

没错，我左边肩膀上探着一颗帅得人神共愤的脑袋。

我很不争气地没说话。我不知道该怎么回答。或者说我忘记要回答了。

他微扯嘴角笑了一下，在我身后直起身。

他走了，我有些失望，但松了口气。20年来第一次离男生这么近，今晚已经突破历史了。

害，今晚来这一趟，没白来。更何况男主是个大帅哥。

突然，音乐换成了黑人劲爆Rap。bar里的人们沸腾了，气氛达到了高潮。

帅哥又回来了，端着一杯红红绿绿的液体，从身后环绕住我，那颗帅得人神共愤的脑袋此刻轻点在我头顶上方1厘米的位置。

“尝尝这个，适合你。”

我手里的可乐被换成了那杯红红绿绿的液体，我很想给面子地一饮而尽。

“我……我不会喝酒。”

虽然我的后背离那结实温暖的胸膛还有2厘米的距离，但此刻我的背部切切实实感受到了一丝火热。

“尝尝，好喝的，不骗你。”

我被微哑磁性的声音蛊惑了。颤颤巍巍地将杯子举到嘴边。

他笑了一声，把手搭于杯底，轻轻一抬。

一杯酒下了我的肚。在今天之前我从没想过自己会喝完一整杯酒。

杯子顺势被他放于穿梭于人群间的托盘上。

热热的冲感迅速蹿上我的脑袋。我脱力地向后一倒，靠在了略带弹力的胸肌。他双手环于我的胸前，将我搂进怀里。脑袋从左后方伸过来，暖暖的气息慢慢靠近我的左耳。

嘶～轻轻的瘙痒感从我的左耳垂散开。我的耳朵敏感得很。此刻一只大猫用他毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着我的左脸，热乎乎的舌头舔着我的左耳垂。

我腿软了。

他舔咬的范围逐渐从左耳扩大到我裸露着的左肩。

我今晚特意穿的一字肩黑色蛋糕裙。

湿乎乎，热热的。

细细密密的酥麻感从他舌尖经过的地方泛起，我微仰着头用后背蹭着他的胸部。

他在我伸长的脖颈上吸了一下。过电一般。

我发出一声喘息。

我微微睁开一直紧闭的双眼，斜睨着这只大猫的闭着眼睛的右脸。

他此刻从背后埋头于我左肩，一下一下亲着那一块的皮肤。

酒劲上头了，我双手向后摸向他的大腿。

手下，是紧实的肌肉。

他双手从环绕于我胸前的姿势渐渐变为双手隔着黑色抹胸布料扣住了我挺翘饱满的双乳。

一下，两下……

他轻轻缓缓地揉着，嘴下还没停过。

我敏感的乳尖被抹胸布料用力地摩擦着。这个动作带来的舒适感超出了20年来我的认知范围。

我渴望胸部被更用力地挤压揉捏，用乳尖感受他掌心的纹路和热度。隔着布料我已经不满足了。我向前挺着胸部，用力向他的掌心靠去。

他嘴唇贴着我的肩部喷出一小股热流。

他笑了。

我好痒。我好敏感。哪里都是。

酒精烧坏了我的脑子。我认为这笑声是在勾引我。于是我在他怀里转了个身和他面对面。

我抬眼看着这张离我不到5厘米的帅脸。他看向我的眼睛大而深邃，长睫毛下垂遮住了眼里五颜六色的光。高挺的鼻子离我的鼻尖只有3厘米，微微的鼻息像羽毛轻扫过我的人中。

这男人真是该死的性感。

白色绸面衬衣随意地穿在身上，领口大敞，露出银色的心形吊坠锁骨链。

我没忍住，微微垫脚舔了一下他的下巴。

其实是我怂了，我想舔他的嘴唇来着。

他嘴角微扯，用大拇指和食指捏住我的下巴，微微一抬。

我的唇被另一双唇触碰。然后是舔舐。他用舌尖一圈一圈描画着我的唇形，高挺的鼻子擦着我的，略感微凉。

我们保持这个姿势。好久之后，他用舌尖伸进我的双唇之间，想伸入我口中。

我的唇一舔就张开了。他随着音乐小幅度晃动着头，双唇轻轻地蹭着我的，舌尖一下又一下上下挑动我的舌尖。

突然他把大部分舌头伸到我嘴里，舔着我的上膛。我含住他的舌头不放，用力地吸了一下，又咂了一下。

这两下把他撩起来了。

他突然用另一只手拖着我的臀部，让我更靠近他。轻轻的揉捏使我浑身无力。我双手环绕上他的脖子，乳房挤扁在他的胸肌上。我随着音乐微微左右蹭着。真他妈舒服。敏感的乳头隔着布料感受着他的热度。

他的舌头在我的嘴里上下搅动，缠着我的舌不放，似是对我刚刚行为的报复。

在这方面我还是很有天赋的。我不甘示弱，用舌头引导他的舌头伸向我的口腔深处，然后用力将他的舌压于我的舌下。我用力一嘬。

靠，舌头麻了。

他放开我的嘴。分开时发出巨大的啵的一声。

他微微喘息，呼吸有些紊乱。额头抵着我的。

我的小腹被悄悄顶住了。我有些僵硬。我活了20年没感受过男人的那玩意。

可是帅哥呀，我不想放过你。我知道这还不够，还需要点更刺激的，才能让你带我离开这。

别忘了，我是来寻乐的。

于是我埋首在他身前，从他大敞的领口舔着他的锁骨。

他的双臂紧紧箍住我，我顺势用小腹蹭着他的一大包。

酥麻感从我的小腹传遍全身，我混乱的呼吸喷在他的肌肤上。

我兴奋了。我相信他也是。

“我想要……”

我喘息着说。

我们本就在角落，他一用力把我压到墙上，低头埋到我的胸前，在从抹胸上露出的半颗乳房上乱啃着。

我的抹胸很低。

太他妈舒服了。我从嗓子里挤出几声变调的甜蜜呻吟。

我双手抱着他的脑袋，把他的头狠狠地压向我的胸前。

周围群魔乱舞，所有人都癫狂了。灯光暗黑暗黑蓝蓝红红。一切都不值得在意了。

突然他在我微露的乳沟里嘬了一口。我感觉到那里湿了一块。嗯，口水很旺盛。

他闷闷的声音从我胸前传来。

“姐姐，让我尝尝好不好……”

艹

我掀开右边的抹胸，把我右侧的大白兔放出来。

他把我罩在他和墙之间，我很放心。

也许是太兴奋了，也许是受到凉凉的空气的刺激，我的右侧乳房出来时弹跳了几下，已经被磨红的乳尖轻轻颤动着。

tbc


	2. 【李振宁X我】欲火焚身2

我活了20年第一次来酒吧，正在无措时被一个帅得人神共愤的帅哥搭讪，然后在我的半主动下有了一段激烈的舌吻。

此刻我靠着墙角，高仰着脖颈急促地喘息着。这个男人的脑袋正埋在我胸前，我双手松松地搭在他肩上，享受着这一刻的美妙。

我在他的引诱下扒下了右侧的抹胸。从未示过人的大白兔在情欲的催动下颤动着。

他像是着了魔，我听到了他微微的感叹声。我被磨红的乳头突然被他温热湿润的口腔包裹住，他故意用舌尖狠狠地碾了一下我的乳头，然后立刻又将它凉于冰冷但燥热的空气中。

啊……好爽……

我被他的挑逗刺激地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，高仰起头急促地喘息，全身上下颤抖着。挺翘殷红的乳尖随着身体在空气中一颤一颤。

他静静地饶有兴趣地盯着我的乳尖，看它颤动，逐渐肿胀。然后从我胸前抬起头，看着我闭眼仰头发颤的神情。

我等了半天，等他的热乎乎湿乎乎的嘴再次舔舐我的乳头。可是他似乎没了动作。我半睁开蒙上情欲的双眼，低头看到他正仰头睁着亮晶晶的眼睛，坏笑着盯着我的脸。

我感觉被玩弄了。我感觉他在看我出糗。我很生气。

我知道现在自己狼狈的样子。头发已经在刚才激烈的舌吻中散乱，嘴唇红肿。右侧的抹胸被扒下，一颗饱满挺翘的乳房暴露在空气中，任人品尝。

这一切的始作俑者此刻睁着笑眼静静地看着我在情欲中发颤等待被舔的丑态。

艹

我觉得很丢脸。对方是个大帅哥，我现在的丑态让我没脸面对着他那张帅脸呻吟发嗲。

目前正处于的蒙羞发窘状态让我被那杯红红绿绿的酒精冲昏了的脑袋突然清醒了一点。

靠啊！刚刚我都干了什么！

我在他的目光下脸烧得通红，窘迫地向上提了提被我自己扒下的抹胸。

“姐姐，你这样真美……”

他说着制止了我向上提抹胸的动作，温柔地用嘴再次裹住我的乳头。这一次他没有用舌尖使劲碾，而是用舌头轻轻地绕着我的乳晕打转。酥酥麻麻的瘙痒感从那个小尖尖传到我的大脑神经，传遍全身。

刚刚被激得消下去的欲望再次上头。我晕乎乎地向前挺了挺胸部，将自己的乳房向他嘴里塞。

他听话地张大了嘴巴，将我的半颗乳房含进嘴里使劲地吮咬。啧啧咂咂的吸吮声传了出来。

我觉得他想要吸出奶来。

又痒又疼的爽感让我的脚尖情不自禁地蜷缩了起来。我颤抖着抱着他的头使劲往胸前按压。

“姐姐，好闷哦……”

委委屈屈的声音传来，我有些不好意思地松了力。

他松了口，又轻轻地一下一下啄吻着紫红紫红的桂圆般大小的肿胀的乳头。好像那颗乳头是他的珍宝。

角落的灯光更加混乱，红红蓝蓝黑黑的光影一下一下扫过我身上。周围的人都沉浸在自己的情欲世界里，发生着激烈的什么。

我收回目光享受着他的舔弄。但这样的啄吻仿佛隔靴搔痒，根本无法满足我。

我要……我要……哈……

我现在乳头痒得厉害，需要他狠狠地舔咬。右乳房是这样。一直被忽视的左乳房也如此。

我要……我要……嗯啊……

在脑中欲望的驱使下，我抬起一只手，扒下了左侧抹胸。早就迫不及待的大白兔一下跳了出来，剧烈地颤动了两下。

我的胸真的很大很丰满，走路时两个巨大的肉包总是随着我的动作小幅度上下左右地乱甩。有时我自己也很苦恼。可现在我只想感谢自己这两个大白兔。真他妈爽死了。

他看见了我的动作。然后一下把头完全埋进了我深邃的乳沟中，使劲吸着奶香。我的两个大白兔被他的帅脸挤得变了形，紧紧贴着他的脸。他的头发尖轻轻地扫着我的乳房，有些刺刺的痛。

他忽然上上下下舔着我的乳沟，两只手一边一个罩上我的乳房，揪起乳头左右乱拧着。

“啊……啊啊啊……嗯……嗯啊……哈……额嗯……啊啊啊……啊啊啊……啊嗯……嗯……”

我被刺激地乱叫，不管周围的一切大声呻吟着。

电音与呻吟，刺激着我的神经。

我的声音似乎激起了他的兴趣，他抬起头从两侧挤压我的乳房，将我的两个乳头一并放进了嘴里，又咬又吮。

过度的爽感冲晕了我的头。我胡乱甩掉细高跟，抬起穿着黑丝的腿，用膝盖顶住他跨下的一大包。

真的是一大包，在黑暗中散发着热量。

明显感觉到他一僵，含着我的两个额乳头剧烈地喘息了一下。

我想让他舒服。我想让这个男人舒服。

我脑中这个想法叫嚣着。

在他舔够咬够直起身之后，我一下咬上了他性感的喉结。

他面向墙。我在他和墙之间。我做的一切都被很好地挡住了。

我沿着他的脖颈一路向下吮吸着。

我完全没有经验，可是我有天赋。

我知道他被我舔地很舒服。我听到了他粗哑的喘息。

我一颗一颗解开绸面衬衣的扣子，一看就不是在健身房练出来的有弹性的胸肌渐渐出现在我眼前。两颗玫红色的乳头一边一个点缀着。

我凑上右边去舔了一下。又舔了一下。

好香好甜哦……

他深吸了口气。明显是爽到了。

我很开心。让他舒服这件事真的让我很开心。

我顺着吻了下去。牙齿咬上他的皮带，手嘴并用地慢慢解着。我故意放慢速度。我想听他求我。

他的呼吸越来越急促，向前挺着跨蹭着我的下巴。

“姐……姐，快……哈……快一……点……”

tbc


	3. 【李振宁X我】欲火焚身3

这个长着漂亮深邃大眼睛的男人，此刻正把我罩在墙壁与他自己之间。

我的抹胸已经被扒掉，两个丰满的大白兔挺翘在躁动的空气中，两颗殷红的葡萄轻轻颤动着。

我跪在地上，口手并用地解着他的皮带。

他的绸质衬衣的扣子全被解开，露出一身有弹性的年轻男人的肌肉。两颗被我吮红的乳头点缀在凸起的胸肌上。

他用那一大包蹭着我的下巴，嘴里轻轻呻吟着。

啪嗒。

皮带扣子开了。

我解开扣子，叼着小拉链向下，被灰色弹力内裤包着的一大包出来了，蹭上了我的鼻子。

啊……好香……

我隔着内裤贴上去用力地嗅了嗅。

真他妈香。满满的荷尔蒙的味道。

我滚烫的鼻息打在他包在内裤里的下体上。那家伙明显剧烈地弹跳了两下。

“姐……姐……哈啊……姐姐……”

男人的声音变软了，哼哼唧唧。

“姐姐……舔……嗯哈……舔舔深……深……”

豁，这妖精男人叫深深嘛……

挺嫩的。

我喜欢。

他那几声姐姐叫得够劲，我一下心软了，不再折磨他。我要让他舒服。

男人喜欢右放。我凑到右侧，隔着内裤含住了他的龟头。

灰色内裤上湿了一块，更突显了小深深的形状。

他用力扭动着腰，把那一大包使劲往我嘴里塞。我配合着沿着他右放的阴茎来来回回舔着。

我用牙齿咬住灰色内裤上沿慢慢往下扯，小深深就这样气势汹汹地弹了出来，啪一下打在我脸上。

他的裤子完好地穿着，只有阴茎弹了出来。

小深深打在了我的右脸上。我向右侧了侧头，一下含住了根部，用舌头来回描画着上面的筋络，顺着舔到了顶端。

我用手把他的包皮向下撸了撸，像吮吸棒棒糖一样来回吮着完全露出的龟头。

他身体剧烈地颤动着，隐忍着，他要用他宽阔的背影遮挡住现在发生的一切。

我看他抖成这样，显然是爽了。

不知道为什么，我感受到了报复刚刚的窘迫的快感。

我把他的龟头含入口中，用牙齿轻轻磨着包皮下的阳筋，舌头使劲向马眼里钻。

然后，我握住他的根部，突然用力一吸。

“啊……”

他低吼一声，阴茎在我嘴里剧烈地抖了抖。

不错。没射。

但是那根又在我嘴里涨大了一圈，我的嘴被完全撑成了O形。我艰难地吞吐着，用手上上下下帮他撸。

他显然已经到了，大力地挺动着腰往我的嘴里撞。我的嘴被撞得生疼，眼泪都出来了。

“姐姐……姐姐……姐姐……啊……额嗯……”

我突然松开他的阴茎，用手堵住马眼。

显然，巨大的落差让他痛苦不堪，眼泪在他那双让女人都嫉妒的漂亮大眼睛里打着转。

我轻轻地用另一只手揉着他的囊袋，慢慢站起了身。

他不解地用迷离的泪眼看向我。我在他嘴上嘬了一下，两个乳头贴上了他的胸肌，随着音乐轻轻晃动着身子。

乳头被年轻男人的胸肌磨蹭着。好舒服。

看到一开始霸道的他在我的欺负下泪眼朦胧的样子，我莫名觉得心情好。

好想再欺负他一下。

“告诉我，你叫什么名字。”

“深深……”

“不是。”

“我……我就叫深深……”

“呵，真是个小男孩……怎么眼泪还变多了。”

他显然憋坏了，可是又不敢自己动。大颗大颗的泪珠顺着他帅气的脸蛋滚落。我亲上他的脸庞，将泪珠一一舔掉。

我的嘴贴着他的脸。

“说你是姐姐的猫……”

男人别扭地抽了抽鼻子，闭着嘴不肯说。我包裹着他囊袋的那只手用了用力。

“深深……呜呜……深深是姐……姐的猫……”

嘟嘟囔囔的声音在我耳边响起。

哈，真是可爱呀，小男孩。

不打算再难为他了，我重新跪到他身下，松开他的马眼。

那个通红的小孔急促地一张一合，透明液体涓涓不断地向外流着。

我含住他。

他显然迫不及待了，莽撞地在我嘴里冲撞了起来。

“啊……啊……哈啊……”

男人顾自颤动着，在我的几个深喉下射了出来。他显然攀上了巅峰，身体抖个不停，按着我的头不放。

真腥真浓啊。

我含着他粗大的阴茎，用手来来回回地捋着，帮他延长快感。

我仰起头看他闭着眼爽上天的表情。

他的额头抵在靠着墙壁的胳膊上，闭着眼睛剧烈地喘息。

豆大的汗水顺着他的脸颊流下，汇聚在下巴尖，然后滴落。

周遭嘈杂的环境和电音将他的呻吟和喘息吞没。那些处于欲望巅峰的脆弱与无助只属于我一个人。

我贪婪地想着。

我被他完全罩在身下。他的汗水滴落在我的脸上，顺着流到了嘴里。

好咸。

这一刻，我感觉他真的只是个男孩，一个欲求不满的男孩。一个只属于我的男孩。

而我刚刚让这个男孩体验到了人间极乐。

等他恢复得差不多了，我站起身，用手抚摸着他的帅脸。

“深深，姐姐好喜欢你啊。”

我不知道自己为什么会说出这句话。因为刚刚的疯狂?

我的大脑好像不受控制了。

我看向他深邃漂亮的大眼睛。

一切都发生得太快。

我第一次来酒吧，遇到了一个外表成熟性感实际上只会哭哭唧唧的小帅哥。在他的撩拨下，我的欲望彻底释放。

帅哥的眼泪激发了我的潜力，在那一方面我好像无师自通，欺负得他变成了一个可可爱爱的小哭包。

啊，真的是我的小哭包。眼泪又流出来了。

我用手帮他拭去。

“深深……深深也喜欢姐姐。”

我不知道他的喜欢是不是和我的一样，还是只是喜欢刚刚发生的一切。

我不管，我乐意欺骗自己。

我把他的头搂到我的肩上，轻轻抚着他的后脑勺安慰。

“深深不哭……姐姐在这里。”

男孩在我的肩头一抽一抽的。

我是来寻乐的。可是现在我好像喜欢上了一个爱哭的男孩。

突然，我的肩头感受到了细细密密的吻，酥麻感传遍了全身。

我的腿软了。

“那么接下来轮到深深欺负姐姐了……”

我突然有种不好的预感。

艹！

我被这个该死的男人哭唧唧的外表骗了！

猛得悬空感让我下意识用腿缠住了他的腰。

他一把拉开旁边的窗帘，搂着我的腰跨了进去。

窗外，车水马龙，霓虹映天。

我的背部被狠狠按在了冰凉的玻璃上。

暗紫窗帘隔绝了酒吧的一切喧嚣。这一刻，狭小的空间里只有我和他。

tbc


	4. 【李振宁X我】欲火焚身4

当我以为自己第一次来bar寻乐遇到一个外表性感内心小奶狗的帅哥时，却发现对方其实是一只狡猾的小狐狸。

我此刻被压在暗紫窗帘后面的冰凉落地玻璃窗上，双手搂着他的脖子，穿着黑丝的长腿高高地缠上他的腰。

我的两个雪白的大白兔紧紧贴着他的胸肌，两颗乳头随着他的动作蹭着他紧实滚烫的肌肉。

狭小的空间放大了我们的喘息和呻吟。窗帘隔绝了bar里的一切，只有劲爆的电音透过窗帘闷闷传来。咚！咚！咚！咚！咚……

啊……哈啊……年轻男人的肌肉……太他妈舒服了……嗯……

酒精使我疯狂。

刚刚的酒劲现在上了头，我只想更加快乐。

我急切地晃动上半身蹭着他的胸肌，我的乳头太敏感了。

好痒……额嗯……好痒……我的奶子好痒……嗯哈……快舔舔我……吸一吸……我要……啊啊啊……哈……

我要……嗯哼……

我的呻吟甜腻上扬，不管不顾，使他更加性奋了。

他把我用力挤在自己和玻璃窗之间，闭着眼睛急切地寻找我的嘴唇索吻。

我的嘴早已张开，伸出灵活的舌头，等待着他的到来。

他一口含住我的舌尖，然后伸出他的，与我的交缠。

我们的唾液拉着根根银丝从交缠的舌尖上滴落，滴在我被挤变形的大白兔上，滴在他弹性十足的胸肌上，滴在我们互相紧贴的胸部的交界处，留下一片滑腻腻湿乎乎的痕迹。

他一只手扶着我的腰，一只手搂着我的后颈往他的方向按。

激烈的舌吻持续着，我们互不服输，又同时享受。

我能感受到他又一次勃起的阴茎直挺挺地贴着我的穴口。

黑色蛋糕裙早已被掀起，我的穴口与他粗大滚烫的阴茎只隔着一条黑色蕾丝内裤。薄薄的布料完全浸在了情欲的热度和液体里。他的阴茎隔着蕾丝烫着我的穴口，散发着雄赳赳气昂昂的男性荷尔蒙。我的小穴流出滑腻腻的液体，透过蕾丝沾湿了他的阴茎。

我微微睁开盛满情欲的双眼。他闭着眼睛一脸享受神情的帅脸放大出现在我眼前。

我动情地收了收双臂，紧紧搂住他的脖子。

我好爱他。

哦，他形状完美的龟头此刻一定直直地戳着冰凉的玻璃窗。

根据我刚刚体会过的长度，一定是这样的。

我有些心疼那根，于是双腿缠着他的腰，轻轻扭动屁股用湿漉漉的小穴蹭着他的阴茎。我能感受到穴口一张一合，像一张小嘴一下一下吻着他的根部。

男人像是突然得到了许可，有些兴奋地扭胯，已经被我的液体抹得湿滑的阴茎使劲蹭着我的肉穴。

好痒……

我夹了夹腿，穴口也跟着一张一合。

里面好痒……好痒……好空虚……

“啊……乖深深……给我……给我……姐姐要……啊……”

我含着他的舌尖，断断续续地央求。

男人睁开眼睛，看向我的大眼睛里晶莹剔透，映着窗外五彩斑斓的霓光。

他的狐狸眼里闪过坏笑。我脑中只有情欲在叫嚣，根本没注意到。

“姐姐，深深想喝奶奶……”

艹

酒精一下冲上了我头顶。我的脑袋糊涂了，只剩下情欲。

我缠着他腰的双腿用力一夹，双手撑着他的肩，后背贴着已经变得温热的玻璃努力把身子往上蹭。

我松开他的舌尖，把他的脑袋往我挺翘颤抖的大白兔上按。

“乖深深……姐姐的奶奶给你喝，给你喝……”

我不知道我在说些什么，我只想把痒得难受的乳头塞进他嘴里。

他听话地微微低头，温柔地含住了我的右乳头，像婴儿一样一下浅一下深地吸着。

“砸……砸……砸……”

吸吮声传来，刺激着我的神经。

我双腿紧紧缠着他的腰，高仰着脖子急促地喘息。呻吟卡在我的喉头来不及发出。

狭小的空间温度骤升。

我的左乳头被冷落了，酸痒感持续叫嚣着。

我低下头半睁开爽得迷离的眼睛，迷迷糊糊间看见他正含着我的乳头，睁着大眼睛用上目线看着我的脸，嘴巴一鼓一鼓地吸着。

真像个天真的宝宝。

“姐姐的……左边也……痒……哈啊……深深帮姐姐……嗯啊……啊啊啊……哈……舔……啊哈啊……舔……”

他乖乖地吐出我的右乳头，又把左乳头含入口中，小声咂着嘴。

我疯了。极致的感官爽感冲击着我。

他吸吮的力度变大，我的乳头又疼又爽。

他含着我的乳头嘟嘟囔囔。

“姐姐骗人，姐姐没有奶奶，深深想喝嘛……”

我虽然脑子不清醒了，可是听到这句话还是犯了难。

深深要喝奶，我恨自己的大白兔里空空如也。

怎么办……

看见我犯难的表情，他的狐狸眼里闪过笑意。

“姐姐～深深要喝嘛！姐姐用下面的小嘴喂深深吧……”

我突然懂了。

这个男人！

tbc


	5. 【李振宁X我】欲火焚身5

我的男孩睁着大眼睛告诉我想喝我的奶奶，但现实告诉我他只是想舔我的小穴。

我被他的这句话说得突然就害羞了。

别看我刚刚这么生猛，那都是酒精惹的祸。我是第一次，正儿八经的处女。

我羞得脸颊通红，整个人都烫烫的。小穴却诚实地更加泥泞了，大股大股的滑腻液体向外涌着。这感觉有点像失禁了。

男人没有得到我的回答，吐出我的乳头，直起身。低头看着我绯红的脸颊。

他看出来我害羞了。

“乖，你这样真美…...让我亲亲你的小嘴，我迫不及待了......”

他的充满男人磁性魅力的一声“乖”，让我彻底酥了。

我把头轻轻埋进他的颈窝，感受着他身上的温度，娇娇地喘息着。

“我…我是第一次，你轻一点……”

他得到了我的信号，开始温柔的吻我。

“姐姐……我会让你爽的……咂……咂……咂……”

他一下一下用力地亲着我的肌肤，慢慢向下移。

我在他温柔的亲吻下化成了水，双腿再也无力缠着他的腰。

细高跟早已在刚刚的激战中被蹬掉，此刻站在冰凉的地板上，寒意从脚底渗入。

他在我的胸口磨蹭了好久，恋恋不舍地直起腰，轻轻在我发顶吻了一下。

“宝贝，准备好了吗？”

我看着他的眼睛点了点头。

说实话我有些紧张，但他温柔明亮的双眸像是给我吃了一颗定心丸。

被这样一个帅哥破处，我还有什么不情愿呢？

bar里的音乐在刚刚已经换成了性感女声电音。沙哑的女声在耳边低吟，伴随着坚定动感的鼓点。

我沉醉了。

男人掀起我的黑色蛋糕裙，跪了下来，钻进裙底。

裙摆完全把他笼罩。我看不见他，也看不见他的动作。

我的感官知觉一下被放大，来自下体的感觉变得敏感。他的动作随时引起我的战栗。

突然，我的穴口被温热湿滑灵活的什么顶住。那是他的舌尖。

他隔着蕾丝内裤舔着，吸着，轻轻咬着。

啊……好舒服……

我整个人进入了一种放松的状态，随着他的舔舐喘息呻吟，轻轻摆动着腰。

我背靠着落地玻璃窗，头高高仰起，靠在玻璃窗上。双腿微微叉开，两手隔着裙摆扶着他的头，微微往我的小穴上按。

嗯哼～

他隔着我的内裤，用嘴包住了我的穴口，使劲吸了一下。

电流过遍全身，我感觉失禁一般，肉穴里喷出一股液体。

“姐姐好甜呀……”

闷闷的声音传来，我很受用。

他吸地更加用力，一下一下，吸得我双腿直颤，吸得我神魂颠倒。

我的水涓涓不断地往外流着，一股一股直接从花心里被他吸出来，喷入他的嘴里。

“深……深再吸吸……再吸……啊啊啊……吸……姐姐还有……都……嗯～都给你喝……嗯啊……”

我被刺激地仰头失声大叫，呻吟都变了调。

活了二十年，从来没这么舒服过，全身都酥了。

我的身体已经在他的吸吮下化成了软泥，贴着玻璃直往下滑，

更多的液体流了出来。

黏黏的，滑腻腻的。

碍事的内裤突然被他拨开，小穴完全暴露在空气中。第一次接触带有凉意的空气，我的穴口不适应地快速一张一合。

他安抚性地在上面吻了一下，然后含住了其中一片阴唇瓣。

他含着它用双唇轻轻研磨着，用舌尖轻轻舔弄着。

我用力按着他的头，小穴直往他嘴上凑。

他突然一探头将舌头伸进了我的肉穴。

一条滚烫的滑滑的灵活的舌头在花穴里跳舞。我的穴口一下子收紧，夹住了他的舌尖。他的舌尖动了动，又向里探了一点。

等我的肉穴适应了他的舌头，他开始模仿性交的节奏一下一下往里推着。

我迎合着他的节奏一下一下向下压，让他温暖的舌尖伸得更往里。

好痒……啊……好……痒……再深点……

我舒服得大力扭动水蛇腰，肉穴一直含着他的舌尖。他的舌尖在我的肉穴里打着转。

他高挺的鼻梁一下一下撞着我的尿口，滚烫的气息喷在上面，刺激着尿口。

不好。

我心里一惊。一股尿意涌了上来。

他突然抽出舌头咬住我的阴唇瓣，向外拽了拽。

艹

又痛又爽。

我被激得尖叫。

但是过度的爽感让我的尿意更加强烈。我快憋不住了。

为了防止悲剧发生，我赶紧把他的头向外推。

男人感到了阻力，从裙底钻出来，跪在地上仰头不解地看着我。

他深邃的大眼睛迷离，盛满了情欲。

“姐姐想……尿尿……憋不住了……”

我低头看着他用上目线望人的大眼睛，半天吞吞吐吐道。

我知道这很让人扫兴，尤其是对正处于勃起状态下的男人。

可是我真的憋不住了。

他跪在地上愣了半秒。正当我以为他会生气地离开时，他利落地提好裤子，脱下绸质衬衣裹在我身上，遮住我裸露红肿的前胸，打横把我抱了起来。

我一惊，赶紧搂住他的脖子，仰头望着他的下巴。

“你干什……”

“去我房间。”

他打断我的话，从窗帘后走出。

一下进入酒吧室内环境，性感电音声变得清晰暧昧。红红蓝蓝绿绿的灯光在空中飞舞旋转，所有人都沉浸在癫狂的情欲中。

他抱着我穿过人群，走出酒吧。

jazzy bar位于酒店三层。

酒吧外的走廊灯光明亮，我不好意思地把头埋在他胸前。

走廊里的人不多，擦肩而过的人只会把此刻裸露上身的他和头发散乱身裹白衬衣被抱在怀里的我当成欲求不满回房间继续求爱的年轻人，冲我们轻浮地吹口哨。

我羞得又把头往他怀里埋了埋。

他似乎没什么不适应，好像理所应当，大步朝房间走着。

我突然意识到他现在似乎表现得过于熟练，是不是经常做这种事。

一股莫名的醋意涌上我的心头。我好酸。

我一扭头咬住了他的乳头不放。

他抱着我的手臂颤了一下。

我突然好失落。我有什么资格酸呢。我们本就是因寻乐而相遇的一夜情对象罢了。

我是这样。他也是。

他打开房间门，直接抱着我进了卫生间。

我想自己下来上厕所，可是他却不放，而是像小孩把尿一样抱着我站在马桶边。

靠，这让人怎么好意思尿尿！

我挣扎着想下来。

“你放开，我自己上。”

他突然将仍处于勃起状态的一大包抵住我的股缝，模仿性交的样子一下一下轻轻撞着，然后从我腿下伸出一只手在我的穴口掐了一下。

“唔…...”

“哗——”

我的尿液从尿口喷出，落在马桶里，发出巨大的声响。

好丢人！

我脸羞得通红，强忍住呻吟声，紧闭双眼不敢睁开眼看这丢人的一幕。

他细细密密地咬着我的右耳垂。

尿完了。他把着我上下颠了颠，让最后一滴尿液也完全低落。

老脸丢光了。这可是帅哥把尿耶。

男人示意我拿旁边的纸巾擦一擦尿口。然后转身抱着我离开卫生间来到床边。

我被一下子丢到床上，他站在床边脱了裤子也爬上床，把我罩在身下。

那根勃起的阴茎此时已经涨得发红，高高地翘在胯前，雄赳赳气昂昂。

“姐姐……给我……”

他暗哑的带着喘息的声音在我耳边响起。

tbc


	6. 【李振宁X我】欲火焚身6

我在两人欲望达到高潮的时候突然想尿尿，扫兴地打断了他的性致。

他带我回房间，为我把尿。此刻，我正仰面躺在床上，被他罩在身下。

我的小穴早已泥泞不堪，急促地一张一合等待他的进入。

我伸长双臂搂住他下伏的肩膀。

裸露的手臂贴着他裸露的颈部。火热，渴望。

他长臂一伸，按下了房灯开关。屋里瞬时黑了下来，只有门廊的脚灯发出幽幽的黄光。

我仰面望着他帅得一塌糊涂的脸隐没在黑暗中。黑暗放大了我们的欲望和感情。

手臂微收，他的头随着我的动作慢慢下伏。

两片唇轻轻地碰到了一起。

我伸出舌尖舔着他美好的唇形，双腿缠上了他的腰。他的阴茎直直地抵着我被蕾丝内裤包裹的穴口。

男人滚烫的呼吸喷在我鼻翼上。他伸出舌尖和我的缠在一起，口水顺着交界处留到我嘴里。

甜的，男人的气息。

我的身体空虚地叫嚣着，我需要被他捅破，我需要被他填满。

“深深……啵……可……啵……可以了……进来……哈啊……”

他突然直起身，急切粗鲁地脱掉我的黑色蕾丝内裤，把我的蛋糕裙扯下。

我完全赤裸了，仰面躺在床上难耐地左右扭动。

他把我穿着黑丝的两条长腿架在肩上，阴茎抵住我的肉穴往前挺。

“啊……嗯啊……啊啊啊……疼……哈啊……哈啊……好疼……”

我疼地大口喘息，胸口剧烈地起伏着，两个大白兔挺翘在胸前不停地颤动。我的两只手揪住雪白的床单绞着，脚趾紧紧地蜷缩。

男人也喘着粗气，粗大的阴茎使劲往我的肉穴里挤。他显然憋坏了。

我的穴口剧烈地收缩着，往外推着入侵的滚烫异物。

“啊啊啊……疼……疼……你出去！你出去……”

我把脚踩在他的肩膀上往外蹬着他。

我要疼死了！不做了不做了！

男人抓住我乱蹬的两条腿往下压，俯身一口含住了我的右乳尖。

“姐姐……深深难受……深深要……姐姐……”

男人含着我的乳头哼哼唧唧发出奶音。身下的阴茎还在发力往里顶。

我仿佛已经看见了他亮晶晶委委屈屈的漂亮大眼睛。

我有些心软了。刚刚太凶了，我要让我的男孩爽上天。

我深呼出一口气，又把双腿缠上他的腰，双手将他的脑袋按在我胸上。

艹

他的顶部已经挤了进来。

“啊……疼！疼！”

剧烈的疼痛感又让我退怯了。穴口紧紧闭合。

男人憋急了。

他一把拉开床头柜的抽屉，从里面摸出了什么。

我的嘴被他的盖住，他伸出舌尖，将一颗圆圆硬硬的东西渡到我嘴里。

他下面用力顶了一下，我吃痛呼出声，不小心将那颗圆粒咽了下去。

“那是什么……”

“催情药……”

靠！

我的小腹瞬间燃起了大火，蜜穴里涌出大股滑腻液体。

空虚在我身体里横冲直撞，我的双腿紧紧缠住他的腰，身子在床上难耐地扭动。

我被情欲完全控制了。我现在只想要根阴茎往我的肉穴里使劲捅。

男人看见我的样子，笑了一下。

突然，身下被滚烫粗大的炙热捅开，疼痛让我全身一紧，包括我的穴口。

男人被我狠狠夹了一下，低吼出声。

我的处被名叫深深的帅哥破了。

疼痛立刻被舒爽感遮盖。

我爽得双手在床单上乱划，闭着眼睛大口喘气。像一个溺水的人。

我感受到他的阴茎将我穴内的褶皱撑开，一点一点推进，直抵花心。

我的穴壁第一次被完全撑开，紧紧裹着绞着吸着他的阴茎。

“姐姐……你吸得深深好舒服……”

突然，他加大力度，扶着我的腿大力冲撞起来。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪……

做爱的声音在黑暗中清晰可闻，充斥了整个空间。

他的囊袋一下一下大力地拍打着我的屁股蛋，阴茎一下一下直往花心上撞。

“深深……啊啊……姐……姐好爽……我还要……哈……还要……”

我不知羞耻地大声呻吟，空虚依旧在叫嚣，情欲麻痹了我的神经。

他的频率更快了。他已经到了。

我也到了，我需要被他的精液烫伤。

我狠狠地夹了一下穴口。

“啊……”

男人低吼出声。一股热流喷进我的花心，烫得花心紧紧地收缩。

他的阴茎停在我的穴道内颤抖。我用力夹了夹。

艹他妈好爽……

我们大口地喘着气。

药力太强，我的花心又涌出大量黏液，浇湿了他刚刚射过的龟头。

我要更激烈的……我要……

我挣扎着含着他的阴茎坐了起来，和他面对面。

我双手搂住他的肩膀。

那根阴茎从未进得如此深过，

我左右晃动着腰。他又一次勃起的阴茎顶着我的花心研磨。

我爽得仰头粗喘。

“姐姐……哈啊……深……嗯……深累了……姐姐动动嘛……深深想……额啊……想要姐姐吸……”

我和他鼻尖对着鼻尖。他亮晶晶的漂亮大眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。

艹！小妖精勾死人！

我撑着他紧实的大腿根一下一下向下坐。他的阴茎硬得可怕，在我的穴道里直挺挺地竖着。

他双手后撑，仰起头享受着我柔软紧致蠕动的穴壁的按摩。

“哈啊……”

我的花心喷出一股热浪浇上他的龟头。他爽得呻吟出声。

男人突然双手钳住我乱扭的水蛇腰，我的身子被快速地举起又按下。

突然的加快速度刺激得我的穴道剧烈地收缩着。

我体内的空虚被一次有一次填满。

“爽啊……深深……插我……插……我……啊啊啊……姐姐好爽……”

口水顺着我的嘴角流下来。我一下子扑到他身上，动情地吻住了他的嘴。

他张开嘴胡乱回应着。巨大的亲吻声响起。

我们交换着口水，身下激烈的动作没有停过。

他突然狠狠地按住我的身体。龟头顶着我的花心，硬邦邦的阴茎颤动。

我扭着腰，花心刮蹭他的马眼。

热流再一次浇灌了我。滚烫，汹涌。

他射了。

我们抱在一起脱力地躺倒在床上回味着做爱的余韵。我趴在他的身上，乳头紧紧地贴着他湿淋淋的胸肌。

他用高挺的鼻尖轻轻刮蹭着我的脸。他的阴茎还插在我的小穴里。

一股热流又涌上我的小腹。

艹！药劲真强！

我夹着他的阴茎趴在他身上扭着腰。

两颗乳头蹭着他的胸肌。年轻男人，肌肉，好舒服……

我要……我要……

情欲又蒙住了我的双眼。

他的阴茎明显涨大了。

我趴在他身上乱扭着身体，含着他阴茎的穴壁蠕动着，吸着。

“姐姐……深深没力气了……真的……没力气了……”

小奶音哼哼唧唧地传来。我的欲望在他勾人的声音下更强烈了。

“乖深深……给姐姐……插插姐姐……”

我欲求不满地在他身上乱扭，乱舔，四处点火。

我好空虚……我要……

他躺在床上向上挺动着身子满足我。

“呜呜……深深真的累了……姐姐……”

泪水蒙上了他漂亮的大眼睛，他迷迷糊糊地看着此刻处于癫狂状态的我。

我坐在他身上夹着他的阴茎一下一下往下坐。

我太饥渴了……我要……

渐渐地身下的男人没了动静。他累得睡着了。

我仍旧坐在他身上含着他乱扭。我也精疲力尽了，可是我的身体空虚得难受，我还要……啊……

我瘫在他身上，含着他的乳头，穴壁蠕动着夹着他。我们的汗水打湿了床单，冰冰凉凉。

很快，我也进入了梦乡。

tbc


	7. 【李振宁X我】欲火焚身7

我的处被一个名叫深深的帅哥破了。为了使做爱的过程更顺利，他给我喂了一粒催情药。

可是药劲对于第一次做的我来说过于强劲，在我欲求不满地折腾下，我们累得睡了过去。

此刻我是被体内窜动的情欲扰醒的。

经过一夜，药力还未散去。

阳光透过窗帘洒满室内。一室凌乱。

衣服乱七八糟地丢在床的四周，被单被绞得皱皱巴巴，随意地盖在床上赤裸的两具身体上。

我迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。宿醉带来的头痛让我有些暂时失忆。

我看着眼前的场景有些懵。腰胯处的酸痛提醒着我昨晚发生了什么。

昨晚的事情渐渐涌入脑中，我的脸逐渐变红。

不知道什么时候我被他搂进了怀里，脑袋缩在他的颈窝，鼻腔被他的气息充满。是奶奶的阳光味。

帅哥的脸在面前放大。

艹

真的好帅啊。凌乱的刘海遮住额头，大眼睛紧紧闭着，浓密微翘的长睫毛随着他的呼吸轻轻颤抖，高挺的鼻梁擦着我的脸蛋，红红的唇看着让人好想亲……

我从没见过这么帅的男人。

嗯～

小腹的火又燃了起来，我难耐地在他怀里扭动着。

他晨勃了。

我微微抬头在他嘴唇上嘬了一口，从他怀里挣脱出来，钻进被子里。

他的微微勃起的阴茎被我一口含住。

味道还算好，有些微腥。

“唔……”

睡梦中的男人呻吟了一下。

我性奋了。

我撸了撸他的包皮，将龟头完全露出，仔仔细细舔着顶上的那个缝。

男人在我的舔弄下慢慢转醒，一下一下挺动着胯部。

被子突然被掀开，他微微抬起头看着此刻发情的我。

我趴在他两条肌肉紧实的腿中间，腰部下塌，屁股高高翘起，背部呈一个优美的弧线。头埋在他的裆部，卖力地舔着吸着他的阴茎。

也许是画面的冲击力太大，他的阴茎一下在我嘴里胀大了好几圈。

“嗯……姐……姐姐的……叫醒服务好棒～深深……嗯啊……好喜欢……”

舒爽的叹息声从他嘴里溢出，满满的男性荷尔蒙气息，听得我腰更软了。

我竭力地深吞着他的阴茎，吐出时拉出长长的银丝。

许多滑腻液体从他的马眼流出，我用长长的涂着鲜红指甲油的指甲轻轻刮了一下马眼。

“嗯啊……嗯……”

他的马眼急剧瑟缩了几下，阴茎在我手中颤动着。

我抬起他的阴茎，上上下下撸着，用嘴吸住他巨大的囊袋，舌头一下一下舔着。

“啊……啊……啊……啊……啊……”

他用力向上挺动胯部，嘴里的呻吟毫不掩饰。

我疯狂地扭动水蛇腰和饱满的屁股。我的小穴经过昨晚的开发和药物的作用早已泥泞不堪。

我松开他的囊袋和阴茎，以塌腰翘臀的姿势顺着他仰面躺在床上的赤裸身体向上爬。

他微微抬头盯着我的眼睛，性感，炙热。

我盯着他的眼睛向前爬，渴望，难耐。

我的乳头贴上了他的胸肌，嘴唇捉住了他伸出的舌尖。

“啵……啵……咂……嗯～”

我摇着翘臀用一张一合的小穴亲吻他滚烫的快要爆发的阴茎。

屋内阳光大好，一切洁白的东西显得更加雪白。包括我的屁股蛋和两个大白兔。

我撑起上身，从床头柜上的果盘里抓了一把草莓，在手里捏碎。汁水滴在了洁白的床单上。

我把一手的草莓汁涂抹在右乳房上。

我继续向上爬，直到右乳房悬在他嘴巴的正上方。

草莓汁顺着我饱满下垂的乳房曲线汇聚于乳尖，形成一滴将落未落的鲜红的液滴。

男人一张嘴，含住了我的右乳头。嘴巴一鼓一鼓地吸着。

草莓汁顺着我的乳房流进了他嘴里。

“啊……乖深深……姐……姐姐的奶奶嗯～好喝不好喝……额啊……”

他向下伸手，掰开我的臀瓣，把三根手指插进了我的穴道，穴壁蠕动着绞着他的手指。

他吐出我的乳头，轻轻吻着悬在他嘴巴上方的亮晶晶的硕大乳尖。

“好甜……好香……深深还想要……嗯……”

我一下松了支撑的双臂的力气，前胸压向他的脸。两个乳房挤在他脸的两侧，乳头压在枕头上，磨得好舒服。

他的脸结结实实埋进我的乳沟，高挺的鼻梁戳在我的乳沟里，呼出的气息轻扫着乳沟的肌肤。

他用力地吸着奶香，嘴巴又亲又舔。

手下也没有停过，三根手指在我的肉穴里乱抠着。

“嗯啊……啊……别停……啊啊啊……继续嗯……好舒服……嗯～深深你弄得姐……姐好舒服……啊……”

我整个人趴在他赤裸的身体上乱扭。感受着他的热度。

他忽然用力将我掀到一边，坐起身跪在床上，爬到我高高翘起的屁股后面。

“啊……啊啊啊……啊……额嗯……”

我失声尖叫出声。

他一下把硬得吓人的阴茎直接捅进了我的穴道，直抵花心。我的穴壁瞬间完全舒展开。

我的腰一下子软得塌了下去，屁股翘得更高，承受着他猛烈的撞击。

他像打桩机一样越来越快，上身附上我的后背，双手捏着我的乳尖拧动。

“乖深深……嗯……疼……啊啊啊……别拧了……哼嗯……疼……”

“姐姐～”

他舒服极了，叫我的声儿都变调了。

我的身体被撞得一下一下往前拱。

突然他直起上半身，掐着我的腰加快速度。

“啊啊啊……啊啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊……啊……哈啊……”

我被撞得发出断断续续的尖叫。混杂着他的低吼声，充斥了整个房间。

忽然他抵着我的花心不动了，阴茎在肉穴里剧烈地跳动了几下。

热流浇灌了我的花心，激得我饱满的屁股左右摆动，穴道狠狠收缩吸着绞着他的阴茎。

他抽出阴茎，顶端还滴着从我的穴道里带出的液体。

这些爱液是我们结合的证明，也是我们疯狂的成果。

我累得瘫在床上，屁股还高高地翘着。

满满一穴道的爱液顺着穴口涓涓地流着，弄脏了雪白的床单。

男人似乎经过这清早一发变得精神十足。

他下了床顺手在我饱满弹性的屁股蛋上狠狠打了一下。

“啪——”

我疼得一哆嗦，艰难地转动脑袋看向他。

“姐姐，跟你做爱好爽，深深很满意～”

他直起身走向卫生间，冲了个澡穿上衣服准备走出门。

“姐姐，房费我已经付了哦～你睡够了直接走就可以了。”

关门声响起。

我的心里空唠唠的。

但是睡意瞬间席卷了我，容不得我多想。

静了音的手机上十几个鸣姐的未接来电我也无暇顾及了。

end


End file.
